One Step To Far
by bad2thebonechick
Summary: AU. Anger, a gun, and a choice, make Lucas get himself in a bad situation that is to much for an 18 year old. Warning : Violence


Gunshots rang in the Scott household. The man holding the gun...Lucas Scott. The victim...Dan Scott. Lucas's father and a murderer.  
It was so easy to pull the trigger, just like his father had done to his uncle. Keith Scott. Yes, it was all about revenge. It felt bittersweet to know the man who ruined his life, was now dead. However the look in Lucas's mother's eye's was not what he had expected. A look of shock and horror. For moment it looked as if Karen Scott would faint. Her carpet now soaked with her ex husband's blood. All because Lucas, her son. Now he could see, she did not believe before he could kill anyone. But now, he had proved that he can and has.

" Lucas...what...what did you do ?"

Her voice showing fear and shock.

" What does it look like ? He deserved this mom, don't say he didn't."

Karen's body started trembling with the gruesome scene. Lucas swallowed at the sight.

" Lucas go...leave now !"

" Mom...please."

" Do as I say son ! Leave now !"

The gun fell from Lucas's hand and he ran out the door. Getting his car, he drove to Peyton's house. His hands sweating with nervousness.

Karen got a pair of gloves and checked Dan's pulse. He was dead. So she quickly grabbed the gun, and cleaned of any evidence. She drove to

the river, and got out. Quickly, she threw the gun in the water. Then drove back to the house and went to the back door. Grabbing a shovel,

she breaks the glass. Then kicks in the door. Then goes through the front door.

Karen knew that if she didn't make it look like a break in, Lucas would go to prison. But she also knew, she could go to prison for covering up

a crime. Going in, she calls 911.

" 911, what's your emergency ?"

" Someone broke in and shot my ex husband, Dan Scott."

" Ok, ma'am is he still alive ?"

" No...he died."

" Ok, what's your address ?"

" 1829, Barnette Drive."

" Alright. I have police on the way. Go outside and wait for the police ma'am."

" Ok."

Karen hung up and discarded the gloves. Then went out in the front yard. Within seven minutes, the police arrived. A police officer goes inside,

and the other one talks to Karen.

" Ok, Ms. Scott. My name is Victor Gater. I'm with homicide. What happened here ?"

" Someone broke in my back door, and shot my ex husband."

" Where you home ?"

" I was in my bedroom asleep. When I heard the gun shot, I woke up. I rushed out and seen someone in a mask."

" Ok, man or woman ?"

" I don't know. They left before I could tell."

" What time was it ?"

" Around 3:30 I believe."

" Ok, so twenty minutes ago. What was the burglar's race ?

" I think white, but they had on gloves, pants, and a long sleeve shirt. All black clothing."

" Ok, do have any idea who would do this ?"

" No, sir I don't. He had a few enemies but none that disliked him that much.

" Ok, well we'll do an investigation. Until then find a place to stay. Don't leave Tree Hill though. We'll be in touch."

" Ok, sir. Thank you."

**At Peyton's house :**

Peyton is pacing the floor. This felt like a nightmare. She knew Lucas wasn't kidding. As she looked him, she seen no remorse.

" Luke, I can't wrap my head around this. How could you be so stupid ? !"

" I...I acted on impulse. I was and am still full of anger. I'm not sorry I did it Peyton. It had it coming."

" Maybe so, but why you ? If the police find out...you'll go to prison."

" I know, I hope they don't. That's why I have to leave Peyton."

" What ? ! Where to Lucas ?"

" California. Not sure what city yet."

" Luke, you're not rich ! California is an expensive state to live in !"

" I know, but I'll get a job. I'm eighteen, so I can leave."

" Without a college degree ? !"

" I can handle this Peyton, I can."

" I'm coming with you."

" No ! Peyton, I'm not dragging you into this. I'm the one who did this, not you !"

Peyton began crying, she knew if she didn't go she may never see him again. Lucas stands up and hugs her.

" I love you Lucas. I have to go with you. It's my choice."

" Ok...ok. Fine, but hurry and pack. I'm leaving tonight. I've got $3,000 saved up from uncle Keith's will."

Peyton nods her head and quickly throws cloths in a suitcase. Then grabs the $500 she has saved up.

After leaving a note for her dad, they decide to take Peyton's comet. They call all their friends from the road.

Brooke's wants no part of it, but Haley and Nathan decide to come as well. Getting to the airport, Lucas has

the car parked. Promising Peyton to have it brought when he got the money in a week. Going in, they all have

their luggage checked. Then get their plane tickets to LA. Within an hour their flight is called, and they board.

Twenty minutes later, the plane takes off. Five hours later, they arrive in LA with it raining. Getting their luggage,

Lucas gets them a cab to a hotel. Thankfully, there's two rooms aviable. Then go out to eat to McDonald's.

" Man this crazy. I can't believe we're doing this."

Lucas gives Nathan a dirty look.

" I didn't make you come. That was your choice Nathan."

" I know just hope we don't get in trouble. Lucas. We're only eighteen and Haley's one month pregnant."

" Don't worry bro. I won't let anything or anyone harm Hales, you, or Peyton. I'm the one who did wrong."

Nathan puts a hand on his back with a sad smile. Both Haley and Peyton shake their heads at the words.

An hour later, they go back to the hotel. Nathan and Haley go to sleep in their room. Lucas and Peyton make

love for two hours and eventually fall asleep.

The next morning, Lucas wakes up, realizing it wasn't a dream. He really killed Dan, and fled to LA with friends.

**Lucas voiceover :**

**_As humans we have free will, and with free will we have choices._**

**_Some choices make us better, and some choices make us feel lost._**

**_ TBC_**


End file.
